Ever After High: The New Fairytale, Elizabeth Croakington II
by Lauren Jur
Summary: Hey! I'm Elizabeth Croakington II, sister of Hopper Croakington II! The difference between him and me are that I am outgoing (not shy), and I cannot turn into a frog. The reason for that is: my story is "The Princess and the Frog". I rethought my destiny because kissing my brother would be so wrong-even in Ever After. So, I'm writing my own. # of OCs: 4


Appearance

Elizabeth or "Liz" has dark red hair and freckles like her brother. Her story is "The Princess and the Frog" and she is a Rebel in the destiny conflict since she doesn't feel the need to kiss her brother. She has a cousin named Brooklyn Croakington who shares the same story as her, yet she despises Elizabeth. Elizabeth wears a hot pink long-sleeved t-shirt, and a midnight black skirt.

*This book is narrated by Elizabeth Croakington II*

Chapter 1: Liz Meets Apple White

I walked in the doors of Ever After High, seeing all the Royals and Rebels. But the ones I feared most were: Apple White, Duchess Swan, and Faybelle Thorn. I also feared my cousin, Brooklyn. My destiny would be torture if I ran into them. But, I still do like Royals a little bit because my older brother, Hopper Croakington II is the next frog prince and I love him dearly. I knew that most of the Rebels would look out for me. They pretty much have the worst destinies of Ever After. That royally sucks. So, I walked up to the front desk and Headmaster Grimm enrolled me. "Be sure to follow your destiny." he said, "Or else your story will go poof!" I've heard that before. I knew the story of Bella and Brutta Sister and firmly believed that they did not go poof, they just escaped their destinies which I royally love about them. "Hey, new girl!" said Apple White, "Let me show you to your dorm!" I rolled my eyes. Anybody but _Apple_ , I thought, She's _annoying_. "Here at Ever After High, we pledge our destinies to be the next whatever our parents were. Like Blondie Locks, Briar Beauty, and Ashlynn Ella! Blondie pledged to be the next Goldilocks, Briar pledged to be the next Sleeping Beauty, and Ashlynn pledged to be the next Cinderella! But, when Raven refused to sign, everything went berserk! She pledged to not be the Evil Queen and...sadly, there are other Rebels as we call 'em. Has Ever After flipped their crowns? Are you going to flip the script too, or are you going to stick with being the next Princess that kisses the frog?" "Apple, I think you're overreacting. Raven didn't want to be the Evil Queen and you can change your destiny. To flip the script is actually good. Sometimes fairytales hate their destiny, you know? I think you're the one who's actually flipping your crown. Sorry 'bout that." I replied. "But, you're the daughter of that Princess that kisses the frog!" said Apple. "That doesn't mean I have to follow it." I said, "I'm in high school and a boarding school. I can do whatever I want with my life, Apple." "You're starting to sound like Raven, Liz." said Apple, "I don't know if I can actually get you to follow it or not." I scoffed. "Of course." I said. "Are you mocking the daughter of Snow White!? The girl of absolute perfection?! Never made a single mistake in her whole life!?" cried Apple. "Uh...I don't wanna lie but I'm gonna have to." I said, "Not hexactly." "Well, anyway, this is your dorm room." said Apple. I smiled at Snow White's daughter and waved to her. "Thanks a lot, Apple!" I called. "Oh, it was no problem!" said Apple, "It was very nice to meet you, Liz!" _She's a nice girl_ , I thought, _But she can also be an idiot._ Who needs destiny to survive? Raven did the right thing! Even the other headmaster can agree to that! I feel like I am going to have the worst first chapter ever after.

Chapter 2: Liz is on the Rise

"Hello." said my roommate. I looked at her and couldn't believe my eyes. Why was I rooming with my cousin? "I can see it in your eyes, Liz." said Brooklyn, "Why am I rooming with my cousin?" She touched my face with her finger meanly, but affectionately. "You don't want to follow your destiny and you're afraid of me. Oh, what a delicate little disloyal child." I glared at her. "The last fairytale I want to be paired with is you! Ever After High gives you a chance to change your destiny! Nobody can tell me to carry out a destiny that is so incestuous! Hopper is my older brother and no, I do not love him like that! I love him like my brother! Now, go away!" I shouted. I stormed out of that dorm room. No way I was living with her for ever after. She was a thorn in the butt.

*thorn in EAH lexicon means "pain" but it can also be a thorn*

"Headmaster Grimm!" I said, "I royally want a new room. My cousin is flipping her crown!" "Hmm...let's see..." said Headmaster Grimm. I looked away, crossing my arms. I couldn't take it anymore. If he wanted me to follow my destiny, alright, I give him the crap he wants, just let me twist it! Actually, I will let him know that I hate my destiny, just like that and if he says I'll go poof, I'll just scoff and be like Raven-brave daughter of the Evil Queen. "Well, she does share your story." said Headmaster Grimm, "And she's the only girl who does." "Just get me the hex outta that room! She can't boss me around! It's my life! I can do whatever after I want! I was told that you can change your life here and I'm not falling for that fable about 'going poof'! Be royal-istic, Headmaster! Give me a room that I like and where I want to live!"

* _hex_ can mean "heck" or "check". But in the case above, _hex_ means "heck"*

"I wanna be with one of the Rebels. Can I be with, you know, any one of them? Or are all their rooms occupied with two fairytales already?" I said, calming down. "Well, there is Melantha." said the headmaster. "Who is she?" I asked. "She is a fortune-teller." the headmaster answered, "But she is nowhere on the Royal or as you say Rebel destiny conflict."

Chapter 3: Meet Raven and Maddie!

"Is Jeannie one too?" I asked. "Jeannie Grant, she's a Rebel. Like you. But, every year we hold something called Legacy Day." said the Headmaster. "Legacy Day!" I said, "Fairytales all around Ever After have told me about Legacy Day! What is it hexactly? I still need hexplanation! Raven was so brave out there!" "Legacy Day is when we pledge our destinies." the headmaster replied. "Headmaster Grimm, that sounds boring." I said, "Can I just be with another fairytale?" Headmaster Grimm looked at the list of students. "Do you want Melantha, the fortune-teller?" he asked. "Sure, why not?" I said, "A fortune-teller sounds wicked cool!" "You use the Rebel speak too." said the headmaster. "Well, here's your new dorm key." I smiled. "Thank you, Headmaster." I said. When I was walking down the ball (hall), I heard a voice. "Hey! Have you gotten your schedule yet?" they called. I looked over and saw a teal-haired girl and a black and purple-haired girl. I ran over. "My schedule?" I asked, "I don't think so. It's my first day, I don't think he'll make me my schedule until after Legacy Day." They smiled. "You're name's Liz, right?" said the girl with the black and purple hair. "Oh, you can either call me Liz or Elizabeth! It doesn't matter to me!" I said. "There is a girl named Lizzie here." said the teal-haired girl, "And she's from the cuckoo world of Wonderland along with me!" "Lizzie." I said, "What's her destiny?" "Oh, she's the next Queen of Hearts!" said the girl with teal hair. "The Queen of Hearts? But isn't she...?" "Lizzie's not like that. She's still the Queen of Hearts but she pledged to be a nicer one. 'Off with your head' doesn't royally mean the same for her. It just happens to come out of her mouth a lot since she is the daughter of the Queen of Hearts." said the teal-haired girl. "That's cool." I said, "Anyway, what are your names?" The girl with the black and purple hair smiled. "Nice to meet you, Liz! I'm Raven Queen." she said. "Raven Queen." I said. I then got royally hexcited. " _The_ Raven Queen? The one who stood for _her_ rights? The one who was the bravest of them all?"

*bravest of them all-bravest*

"Yep, that's me." said Raven, "And don't be scared, I'm not evil." I smiled. "Oh, why would I be afraid?" I asked, "I admire you. I admire you and other Rebels. I understand that you are not the Evil Queen that you were destined to be-and that's royally OK, Raven. I love that about you! I'd love to be your friend!" Raven smiled and hugged me. "At least somebody understands me." said Raven. "Anyway, I'm Maddie!" hexclaimed the other girl. Then, her clock ticked. "Oh my Grimm! It's tea time!" She poured a cup of tea for all of us. "Thank you, Maddie." I said. "No problem!" she said, "The wonderlandiful tea from the one and only Wonderland! That's where me, Lizzie, Kitty, Bunny, and Alistair are from!" "So, I'm anxious. When's Legacy Day?" "There's no need to be anxious." said Raven, "Embrace who you royally are. You are a Rebel, right?" I smiled. "Sure am! No way I'm kissing _my_ brother!" "Your brother?" asked Raven, "Hopper?" I nodded. "My story is the Princess and the Frog. It's very incestuous so I didn't want to do the story, easy as that. I'm not kissing my brother. I mean, I love 'im and all, but still, not like _that_." "I have no siblings." said Raven, "But, I still understand." "I royally like you guys." I said, "I wish that I could hang out with you and your Rebel friends even more!" "You can!" said Raven, "Just sit with us at lunch! You'll meet C.A. Cupid, Cedar Wood, Cerise Hood, Darling Charming, Ginger Breadhouse, Hunter Huntsman, Kitty Cheshire, Maddie, Melody Piper, Poppy O'Hair, me, and Rosabella Beauty!" "Oh, thank you." I said, "I've gotta get going though." "You remind of Bunny!" said Maddie, "She always has a clock just in case she's late for class, or am I thinking of Ashlynn Ella? Oh, I don't know. I guess you'll just have to find ouuuut!" "OK." I said, "It was nice talking with and meeting you! Have a charming day!" "You too!" said Raven. "Toodle-ooo!" said Maddie, "Or you too!" Everything was now going spelltacular. I met new friends and was on my way to get a schedule. What was so big and bad about Ever After High? I don't see it!

Chapter 4: Legacy Day

The next day, I woke up. But as usual, Melantha was up first. "Liz, it's Legacy Day." said Melantha, "We need to pledge our destinies and quick!" "First, I need to get an outfit." I said. I walked over to the closet of our dorm room and looked at my side of it. Black, pink, black, pink, black, pink, black, pink, black, pink, black, pink, OH!, Blood red! "I'm gonna need a dress from Bookend Boutique." I ran out of the dorm room and out of the Ever After High doors after Melantha used her spelltastic crystal ball to be able to find it. But, here's the catch: I ran into Headmaster Grimm on the way. "Where are you headed, Missy?" he asked. I knew I had to tell the truth. Lies would get me in more trouble and I wasn't a liar. "I'm going to get a dress from the Bookend Boutique." I said. "Very well." he said, "Go get fancy for pledging your destiny." "Thanks, Headmaster Grimm." I said, "But, I'm not..." Then, I disappeared out of Ever After High and ran to the Bookend Boutique. There, I picked out a beautiful strapless red dress and some wicked purple tights. I also got some blood red shoes to match! I paid and then ran back to Ever After High with the bag in my hands. "Ready to pledge your destiny?" asked the headmaster, happily. I looked disgusted and said, "I guess." That time, it was OK to tell a lie.

"Melantha!" I called when I got to the door. "L-Liz?" said Melantha, "Phew! My crystal ball sure did help! Lemme show you my magic eight ball next!" "Magic eight ball?" I asked. Melantha looked around our dorm room and then found it. "You can ask it anything." she said. "Anything?" I asked. Melantha nodded. "Well..." I said, "Where's my thronework?" "I cannot locate things." said the ball. "I-it talked!" I hexclaimed. Its voice made me jump. "Um...what's my destiny?" I asked. "You are to be the next..." I stopped the ball there. "Could you say that again? I'm pretty sure that's not my destiny. I don't want to be the next Frog Princess." I said to the ball. It was very weird talking to a magic ball. Then, I heard a voice through the Girls' Dormitory. "It's time to pledge!" Apple called. "The clock is ticking!" said Bunny Blanc. _Oh great_ , I thought, T _his is just the most spelltacular thing in my whole fable-ing life._ I quickly put on my outfit and headed out the door with Melantha. This would be the worst day of my entire life.

Chapter 5: My Own Destiny

"First one up is Brooklyn Croakington." said Headmaster Grimm. _Oh great. My cousin_ , I thought, _What a stupid, stupid girl._ "I am Brooklyn Croakington, and I am upset to admit that I am that nutjob's cousin. And the nutjob is Elizabeth Croakington II." said my cousin, "And I pledge to be what she will not be by her destiny choice." Apple and other Royals gasped. "That's terrible." said Apple, "How could somebody-just like Raven!?" "I pledge to be the next Frog Princess." Brooklyn concluded, signing the Storybook of Legends. I rolled my eyes and glared at her. _Blockhead!_ I thought, _What was she thinking when she was to pledge!? She just wants to make me feel bad!_ Well, it's just about time to roast her out too-and it will be even worse! "Next up is Elizabeth Croakington II!" said Headmaster Grimm. "What Brooklyn said were all lies! I am not a nutjob, I am not dumb for wanting to have my own destiny! Why doesn't the world accept people like me, Raven, Cerise, and all my Rebel friends!? Is it because you're too afraid that we'll go poof!? Well, look at it this way: have any of those wonderful fairytales disappeared?! HUH!? I am upset, no really ticked off because she betrayed some fables about me! What I say is, screw her! I don't need a destiny! The only reason I don't need one is that I, Elizabeth Croakington II, will not kiss her brother because it's so wrong! Who cares if I'll go what you call 'poof'!? At this rate, I don't care! I just wanna be happy! So, shut your mouths and listen for a splinter!" *

*splinter- second*

Everybody gasped and the crowd of students fell silent. "The Storybook of Legends shall be no more!" I said, "Get it back when someone decides to sign it. But, until there is another Royal, I banish this book from Ever After!" "Sis, I didn't know you had powers." said Hopper. "Oh, I can still banish it." I said, "Watch me." "Liz, don't you think you're taking your rage too far?" asked Raven, "I mean, you can be mad about this but still!" I looked at myself in the mirror. "Oh no." I said, "Is that...me? Oh crown." I fell to the ground. "That's me..." I said, breaking down. I was up in front of the whole entire school and I still cried. Faybelle just tried to make it worse-like always. "Leave my friend alone!" said Cerise, "Nobody can talk to Liz this way!" Cerise took off her hood. "I don't care if the world knows what my secrets are! Let them see my ears! Who the hex cares 'cause I don't give a crown!" I smiled and hugged the daughter of Little Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf. "Thank you so much, Cerise." I said, "I royally owe you something." "And I do too." Cerise replied. She gave Liz a snack from her basket. "For me?" she asked, "Oh thank you, Cerise!"

The end is just the beginning...

en-us


End file.
